Shinobi High Year 2
by Higura Natume
Summary: Tenten and her friends are in for year 2! Same parinings as year 1. This is a part 2 for Shinobi High so read part 1 first!
1. Reunited

Chapter 1:

It had only been a week since Tenten had left school, but she was glad to see everyone again. On the day that Tenten and her friends were going back, they packed together.

"It's been a while so I'll be glad to go back." Tenten told her friends Temari and Hinata.

"Yes!" Said the ever polite Hinata.

"Yeah, but there's some people I wouldn't mind not seeing." Said Temari who always spoke her mind.

"...Temari." Tenten said.

"I was just kidding Tenten." She said standing up and gathering her bags.

"I know." Tenten said and put on her backpack. They started to walk away when Hinata said,

"Wait!" Hinata was trying to put on her bag which was too heavy for her to carry.

"How about we help you?" Tenten asked as Temari followed Tenten to Hinata.

"Thank you..." Hinata said as the three walked over to the car.

They put their bags in the trunk and got in. Neji was already sitting in the front.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten said smiling. He looked at her.

"Hello." He mumbled. Tenten watched him for a little bit but started to talk to Temari and Hinata.

* * *

When they got there, everything was just the way they had left it, save for the 1st years. 

"Let's go to our rooms." Temari said and the trio went to their dorms.

When Tenten entered her dorm she quickly rushed to her room and put her bags down.

"Hello Tenten!" She turned around to Lee.

"Hello Lee!" Tenten said. "How have you been?"

"Oh, this week was wonderful! Gai-sensei let me train with him for a whole week! I learned many things about youth! Want to see my memos?" Lee offered his small notebook.

"No thanks..." Tenten said. Lee turned around.

"How was your break Neji?" Neji looked at his roommates.

"Fine." He said.

"He says that every year." Lee said.

"You've known him before?" Tenten asked Lee.

"Oh yes. We were in the same middle school." Lee said.

"Hello youthful students! How was your break?" Gai Sensei said making a dramatic enterance.

"Hello Gai-sensei." Tenten said waving.

"Hello Gai-sensei!!!!" Lee said full of energy.

"Oh yeah, we'll gather at the plaza at 3:00 so make yourself at home." Gai Sensei left after giving his signature smile.

"Finally...quiet." Neji muttered.

"Neji!" Tenten said. He turned around. "What middle school did you go to?"

"Fire middle school. Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering." Tenten said.

* * *

Tenten didn't know what to do to kill the time so she decided to walk around and see if she would meet someone.

" Hello Tenten-san!" Haku said. Behind him was Zabuza-san.

"Hi Haku-san!" Tenten said. Haku seemed especially happy.

"Guess what happened during the summer!" Haku said. Zabuza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Haku..."

"It's okay. Why keep it a secret? We can trust Tenten-san." Haku reassured the uneasy Zabuza.

"I don't know Haku-san." Tenten said after thinking it over.

"Zabuza-san and I got engaged!" Haku said showing Tenten her ring.

"Wow!" Tenten said. "I'm so happy for you!" Tenten said trying to mask the thought of two guys marrying. Although Haku did look a lot like a girl.

"Thank you Tenten-san!" He said.

Later when Tenten thought about their engagement she realized that they looked very happy together. Maybe engaging was just so that feeling would be permanent.

'Marriage...' Tenten thought. She'd never been to a marriage before. Her mother had said that marriage was a waste of money and it wasn't necessary for lovers.

* * *

Later, Tenten came back to the group 2 area. Everyone was starting to gather around. Temari and Hinata waited near Tenten.

"Why do we have to meet like this every year?" Temari complained. "We already know each other."

"Naruto-kun isn't here yet..." Hinata said looking around.

"Don't worry! He'll be here." Tenten said putting a arm around Hinata. "I mean it wouldn't be like Naruto to be on time would it?" Hinata nodded.

"No it wouldn't..." Naruto was the second to last person to come. After him Kakashi-sensei came.

The meeting talked about the requirements of being a 2nd year student and other types of boring buisness.

When it was finally finished the group was allowed to socialize.

The girls all gathered up and talked about their breaks.

"Paris was awesome!" Sakura and Ino both said. They talked for a long time about how beautiful it was until Temari and Kin told them that they had told them enough.

"Well, our break was normal." Temari said. Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"Nothing special in paticular." Then they all turned to Kin.

"How was your break?" Kin looked at them as if they were immature.

"Nothing happened. I was with Zaku for a week. We ate, slept, and lived. I assure you that nothing happened." Kin said again to get it over with.

"But that's boring!" Ino and Sakura said bummed that they didn't have any gossip material.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said. "I was thinking about this for a long time but how about we each bring a guy and we do a double date thing, except that we have 6 couples."

"Sounds like fun!" Ino said smiling. "We're going to do it! How about this saturday?"

The girls were all free that day. Although some were unwilling, Ino managed to get them to go.

* * *

Chapter 1 for year 2!!! Oh yeah, originalatorian (sorry if i spelled that wrong) reminded me that we have 3 years so it will be 3 years! Sorry for the inconvenience! 


	2. Date

Chapter 2:

"Who should I ask?"

Tenten was with her friends celebrating being reunited.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm not suprised that you would ask that question girl, but you have to figure it out eventually." Temari said.

"Figure out what?" Tenten asked.

'She seriously has no idea?' The girls thought.

"Then invite a friend." Kin said.

"Yeah, like Neji!" Sakura added.

"Neji? Would he want to go?" Tenten asked her friends.

"Might be difficult." Temari said examining her nails that were purple.

"But that's what makes it fun!" Ino quickly added glaring at Ino.

Temari and Ino had a fight after that and Tenten decided to ask Neji because everyone suggested it.

"Good luck Tenten-san..." Hinata said and smiled.

"Thanks!" She smiled back.

* * *

"Neji! Are you free tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Yes..."

"Then can you come with me?" Neji was shocked.

'Come!? What the hell does she mean!?' Neji was trying to read Tenten's face but it showed nothing questionable.

"Okay." He finally said while letting out a sigh.

"Great!" Tenten said. Neji blushed when he saw her smile.

"...Neji?" Tenten asked. When Neji came back to earth he quickly said,

"Nothing!" He started to turn around when Tenten said,

"Okay! Thanks for coming with me!" Neji stopped,

"No problem." He replied.

'What's going to happen tomorrow?' He thought as he walked off.

* * *

"You're late Temari!" Tenten shouted as she ran up to Temari who was dragging Shikamaru with her.

"He wouldn't get up." Temari said jerking Shikamaru back up.

"Ow..." Shikamaru said.

"Okay! Since we're all here let's go!" Ino shouted and she ran off with Kiba.

"She's energetic..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"So we can go where ever we want to with our partners." Tenten asked.

"I think so..." Hinata said.

"How about we stay together?" Tenten asked Temari and Hinata.

"Sure!" Hinata said glad that she wouldn't be alone.

"Fine with me." Temari said.

"Let's meet at the cafe later." Sakura said.

"Kay." They said.

"Those are cute." Tenten said looking at a three bracelet set.

"How about we get it?" Temari asked picking up a purple bracelet.

"Yes..." Hinata said picking out a clearish blue one.

"Like a friendship bracelet?" Tenten asked and she took a red bracelet.

"Guess so." Temari replied. They paid for it and tried it on.

"It's pretty!" Hinata said.

"You too!" Tenten said.

"Can we go now...?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wait you lazyass." Temari said.

"You bought that?" Neji asked Tenten when he saw the bracelet.

"Yeah!" Tenten said. Then they turned to see Naruto telling Hinata how pretty her bracelet without realizing how close she was getting to passing out.

"Since you guys are here, why don't you buy us something?" Temari asked.

"Whaaat?" Shikamaru looked as if this was going to kill him.

"Sure!" Naruto said. "What would you like?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"It's okay Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"You don't want anything...?" Naruto looked dissapointed so Hinata asked Naruto for something.

"This one?" He pointed at a bunnie plushie.

"...yes." Hinata said.

"Okay!" Naruto said and rushed into the store and got it.

"Thank you..." Hinata said and hugged the bunny.

"No prob!" He said.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked overwhelmed by watching Naruto and Hinata.

"You want something?" Neji asked Tenten as well.

"I want money." Temari said looking at her purse. "I want that." She said and pointed to a wind chime. "My mom had those all over the room when I was a baby." Temari said.

"You mean a wind chime?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded. He sighed and looked at his wallet. He bought it for her and she smiled,

"Thanks!"

Tenten looked around. There was nothing that really caught her eye. Then she saw a cell phone strap that was cute. It had a beads on it.

"Can I have this Neji?" Tenten asked. He took it from her.

"Fine." He said and gave it to her once he had paid for it.

* * *

When Tenten got there, everyone else was already there.

"Hi guys!" Ino waved and smiled.

"Hi!" Tenten and Hinata replied.

They ate there and talked for a while. When they were done the sun was already setting.

"Bye!" The group parted.

"Thanks for coming Neji." Tenten said before she went to bed. At the door she turned around.

"Oh, and thanks for the strap! I'll put it on my cell phone." Tenten went to bed.

"Tenten..." Neji mumbled. He pulled out a small red dragon plushie out of his pocket. "Hm..." Neji said and put the dragon back in his pocket.

* * *

I wanted each of them to have a different colot bracelet. Some people might say that Hinata should've been purple, but to me Temari was also purple so I gave Hinata clearish blue.

Please keep reading!!!!

And review if you can!!!!


	3. Ohanami

Chapter 3:

"Did you hear about the Ohanami?" Sakura asked.

"Oh really? When?" Ino asked. (Ohanami is a japanese holiday where people go out to see the Sakura.)

"Two days from now." Sakura replied.

'Ohanami...haven't done that in a while...' Tenten thought. She remebered her first Ohanami.

(Start flashback)

"Tenten, do you like flowers or dango better?" Ryuko asked a young Tenten.

"Hm..." Tenten stopped eating Dango for a while to think.

"Dango!" Tenten shouted and started to eat some more dangos.

"Hahaha..." Ryuko laughed and patted Tenten on the head.

(End flashback)

"Ohanami..." Hinata said.

"Will the dangos be provided?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said letting everyone see the flyer she had picked up.

"Hana yori Dango..." Kin said looking at Temari.

"What...?" Temari asked.

"Nothing. Don't you need to wake up early to get the best spot?" Kin changed the subject.

"Best spot?" Temari asked.

"But we have spots saved for each group." Tenten said looking at the flyer.

"Well, this should be fun. I heard that the Akatsuki set it all up." Ino said.

"The Akatskui?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, the student council. There's 9 members. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi are the members. They're the top in the school right now." Sakura explained.

"They're graduating this year right?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke's going to try next year." Sakura said.

"Hm..." Temari said.

"Ah! It's 8:00 already!" Sakura shouted.

"I need to go..." Hinata said.

"My brothers will be angry." Temari said.

"Dinner should be ready!" Ino and Tenten said and ran off.

* * *

Tenten entered her dorm to see Gai-sensei in a 'Kiss the cook' apron standing at the table with dinner ready. 

"Hello Tenten! Lee! Neji! Dinner is ready!" Gai-sensei shouted.

Neji and Lee came out. Tenten sat down in between them.

"Itadakimasu!" Lee, Tenten, and Gai-sensei said.

They started to eat.

"I have an announcement!" Gai-sensei said.

"What is it Gai-sensei?" Lee pulled out his memo book.

"You don't need that this time Lee! I just want to tell you that we're going to have an Ohanami this saturday!" Gai-sensei said.

"Ohanami!" Lee said.

"Yes Lee!" Gai-sensei said.

"Are we going as a group?" Neji asked.

"Yes Neji!" Gai-sensei answered. When Neji didn't reply, he looked a little dissapointed.

"Well...get up early on saturday!" Gai-sensei said as he collected the plates.

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"..."

* * *

On saturday the people all went to the park.

The cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully. Their petals fell down on everyone like rain.

"It's beautiful." Tenten said.

"The prettiest I've ever seen." Temari said.

"The petals are like rain drops." Hinata said catching a petal in her hand.

The girls were sitting together eating dango.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!"

Everyone turned around to a group of nine beautiful people. The orange masked person passed the microphone to someone with a lot of piercings.

"Welcome..." He said. "We would like to say thank you for coming."

'He doesn't look like he likes talking.' Tenten thought as she looked at the other people.

"Isn't there only one girl?" Tenten asked Temari.

"Yeah." She said.

"Then why does it look like they're more than one?" Tenten asked.

Temari muffled a laugh. "Some of them look like girls." She paused to keep from laughing. "But there's only one girl." She finished.

"The blue haired girl...?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Temari replied.

"Hope you enjoy your time!" The orange spiral masked boy shouted happily before returning the microphone.

"That's Tobi." Temari said looking at him. "He's also a Uchiha." She said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She couldn't help but over hear.

"Yeah." Temari replied. "The same as Sasuke and Itachi."

Sakura turned around to ask Kakashi-sensei something but found him watching Anko try to eat the most dangos for a contest. She decided to not ask.

* * *

Sasuke watched the Akatsuki with a steely glare.

'Itachi...' He thought as he watched them.

Itachi had fangirls shouting his name but he didn't notice them.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." He said and stopped looking at Itachi.

"Looking at Itachi?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke glared and Shikamaru decided to drop it.

"Itachi? Oh well, hey Shikamaru! I heard you kissed Temari!" Naruto turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned bright red.

"...You did what?" Neji asked.

"...geez." Shikamaru said looking very annoyed.

"So it was true!" Naruto said. He turned to Kankuro. "You weren't lying."

"Damn loud mouths..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Temari?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Drop the subject please..." Shikamaru said.

"You don't have to worry. Once Temari finds out I bet she'll take care of everything." Neji said.

"I bet, but after I'm dead either way." Shikamaru said.

"Dead?" Neji asked.

"You think she won't kill me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I don't know females." Neji said.

"I don't either. But Temari happens to be easy." Shikamaru said.

"Easy?" Neji asked.

"Don't you know a girl that you can read easily?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji thought about it. The first thing that came to mind was Hinata.

"Hinata." He said.

"That's because you're cousins." Shikamaru said. "How about Tenten?"

"Tenten? I find her hard to read." Neji replied.

"Well I guess that is a reason to like a girl too." Shikamaru replied. He got up. "I'm going to the restroom."

'Hard to read is a reason to like a girl?' Neji thought as he finished his dango.

* * *

A man with a long tougne and hair watched the scene from the back. He chuckled a little and said,

"The Uchiha blood will soon be mine." He said before turning around. "Come with me." He told a man with small round glasses. The man with the glasses chuckled.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto has a big mouth!

I wrote more about the Akatsuki and it makes me happy!

Who is the man!? I think the long tougne gave it away...


	4. Kimodameshi

"Chapter 4:

March, April, May, and June went with no problems. When July came along everyone was worked up about Summer break. Even teachers were counting down to summer break.

On the last day, the class room was smelling of sweat and heat. Most of the students were flopped on their desks practically dead, although that was nothing new for Shikamaru. Even the teacher was having a hard time staying awake. No one was listening to Iruka-sensei, everyone was staring at the clock.

'It's really hot...' Tenten thought. She was having a hard time sitting up.

"Hurry up Teach..." Temari muttered. She was in a extra bad mood from the heat.

"Are you okay Temari-san...?" Hinata asked. Hinata was somehow able to withstand the heat and was sitting normally.

"Yeah I'm fine." Temari said. "We should go to the beach." She said.

"That would be nice..." Hinata said thinking about a way to go to the beach.

"Beaches would be nice." Tenten said. "I've never been to one." Tenten said.

"Hey! Temari, Hinata, Tenten! Pay attention!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

"Yes!" Hinata said.

"Sorry." Tenten replied.

"...kay." Temari said and then muttered, "No one is paying attention dumbass."

Eventually Iruka-sensei said,

"Now I will miss you all,"

'That's nice, now go on!' The class thought.

"And make sure to do your homework,"

'We will! I assure you!'

"...and you may go." He said and the bell rang.

"YES!!!!" The class shouted.

"I won't study! I do enough of that the rest of the year...!" Temari said. "We need to go to the beach or at least some pool, and a matsuri!" Temari said.

"Isn't there a Shinobi Matsuri in a month?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, how about we go there?" Tenten suggested.

"Fine with me." Temari said.

* * *

"It's so blue!" Tenten said happily when she saw the beach. The whole class had decided to go to the beach as an social event. The trio were in the Hyuuga limo and were parking in front of the beach.

"Is is your first time at the beach?" Neji asked. He first was thinking he would not go but Hyuuga Hiashi had requested that Neji go along to make sure everything was okay.

"Yes!" Tenten said as she got out of the car.

"The breeze feels good..." Hinata said holding on to her hat.

"It's been a while." Temari said. She gave Shikamaru all of her luggage.

"...Hey!?" Shikamaru shouted at Temari. She turned around.

"What? You're a guy, you can hold the luggage." She said and started to walk toward the beach.

Shikamaru sighed and started to walk.

When they set everything up, the teachers allowed the students to play. Tenten didn't have a swimsuit so she played on the sand. Temari and Hinata had swimsuits but they decided to play with Tenten.

"How about we make a sand castle?" Temari asked.

"Sure!" Tenten said.

Since it was there first time it ended up looking like more of a mound of sand then a castle.

"..." Tenten, Temari, and Hinata stared at it. Then they started to laugh.

"God, that is the worst sand castle I have ever seen!" Temari said.

"How about we go in the ocean?" Tenten said. "I'll just stay at the edge."

They went to the beach. Tenten put her feet in. It was cold. Ino and Sakura were in the beach splashing each other.

"It's cold!" Hinata said. She was wearing a one-piece. Temari was wearing a bikini.

"Come on in!" Temari shouted and splashed Hinata.

"Kya!" She said. Tenten laughed.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were surfing.

"He's so good..." Sakura said watching Sasuke surf.

"Kiba is good too!" Ino said defending him.

"...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said watching Naruto screw up again.

The rest of the group was sitting and talking.

Shikamaru was sleeping.

Kakashi was watching the girls play. Anko took his book and hit him in the face with it.

"Don't stare at your students like that." She said.

"...You're jealous?" Kakashi asked.

"What? No!" Anko shouted.

"Stop it Kakashi." Kurenai said and sighed.

"Hm..." he said.

* * *

"Now..." Kakashi said making the most mysterious expression he could manage.

"We will have Kimodameshi!" Kakashi shouted.

"...Kimodameshi...?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing could be that scary." Temari said.

"..." Hinata was frozen.

"...Hinata?" Tenten looked at Hinta.

"She's definently freaked out." Temari said.

"Okay students! Just for some fun, girls all have to pair with a guy! The leftovers will pair up!" Kakashi said. The rest of the teachers sighed.

"...ready...get set...GO!" He shouted.

Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. Kin walked over to Zetsu. Naruto was next to Hinata. Temari had dragged Shikamaru over to her side. Ino was next to Kiba. Tenten didn't know who to pick. She looked around.

'Why isn't she picking me...?' Neji thought. 'Then again why the hell am I thinking this?' Neji thought. Tenten walked over to Neji.

"Neji?" Tenten asked. She did know him pretty well.

"Fine." Neji said.

"Okay, now the guys who can't get girls pair up." Kakashi said. Most guys didn't care but some looked hurt.

When they were paired up Asuma explained the rules and path they were going to take.

"...Okay so got it?" He asked.

"Yes." The class responded.

"Good, now line up. Oh yeah, there's two paths eventually so go on the right one." The pairs lined up.

"Now go one at a time." Asuma said. The pairs entered one after one.

When Tenten entered she looked around. It was dark.

'I'm not so good at these.' She thought as she walked along. Neji didn't seem bothered by anything.

"GWAAA!!!" A monster came up from the side.

"Kya!" Tenten grasped onto Neji. Neji looked at the monster that returned to it's spot for the next victim.

"It's not real." He said and pushed her off his arm.

"...sorry I'm not good at these." Tenten said looking around wearily. Neji looked at her.

"You can take my arm if it makes you feel better." He said as they walked farther.

"Eh..." Tenten said but took his arm. Soon they were at the spot where the road seperated.

"ROAR!!!" A big ghost shout out from the right side.

"Kya!" Tenten screamed and ran to the left.

"Tenten! We're supposed to go to the right!" Neji said and ran after her.

Tenten kept on running. Eventually she was out of breath. She heard rustling from the bushes.

"...no..." The rustling got closer. "stop..." She whimperd backing up. She closed her eyes. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and saw Neji standing there.

"...oh, it's you." Tenten said relieved. But the ground crumbled under her and she fell off the cliff.

"TENTEN!" Neji shouted and grabbed her hand. They both fell

down

down.

* * *

"Huh...?" Tenten rubbed her eyes and got up. She looked at herself.

'What...? I'm not hurt at all.' She looked down and she was sitting on Neji.

"Neji!" She got up.

"Mmmm.." He mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Neji! Are you okay?" Tenten asked. She didn't know why but she started to cry.

"I'm fine Tenten! Don't cry..." He said as he slowly got up. He looked around. "Where are we?" Tenten shook her head.

"It's all my fault..." Tenten said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay..." Neji said checking his wounds. "Guess we have to stay here. I can't move with these wounds." he said.

"...okay." She said and nodded. She looked up. "The stars are really pretty." Tenten said looking up. "My mom always said that the stars are all the happy things that happened in the world." She said looking at the sky.

"Hm..." He said. "You know the constellations?" He asked.

"A little. Isn't that the swan?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "That over there is pices." He said pointing to the sky.

They sat there showing constellations to each other.

Eventually they were asleep.

* * *

"Well...we found them." Baki said.   
"We'll be right there Baki." Kakashi's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Okay." Baki put his walkie-talkie in his pocket.

Neji and Tenten were sleeping next to each other. The sun shone on their faces.

'Is Neji smiling?' Baki thought as he started to wake them up.

* * *

Really long chapter!

Kimodameshi is where people test your strength by making you face ghosts and stuff. it's popular in Japan.


	5. Maturi

Chapter 5:

"I can't believe you spent a night with him!" Temari shouted. Tenten was back with the Hyuuga's after the whole 'incident.' They were sitting on the area between the room and outside that's kinda like a hallway, whatever you call it, while eating watermelons.

"...Temari-chan." Hinata said looking at Temari. She knew that Tenten was under a lot of pressure.

"Fine!" Temari said annoyed that Hinata was going against her. "Did you say you talked about the stars with him?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, he seemed happy when he did it." Tenten said looking at the sky.

"...I remember seeing him with his father looking up at the sky. His father was pointing out stars for him." Hinata said.

"Maybe that's why he knew them so well." Tenten said while picking up another water melon.

"I was so worried though." Temari said. "I mean, out there with a guy." Temari said.

"I was very worried too." Hinata said. Tenten checked her arm, there were a few band-aids but that was it. Neji on the other hand had tons of bandages all over his body.

'I keep asking him if he's fine but all he says is 'I'm fine.' and walks away.' Tenten thought.

"What're we going to do next?" Temari asked. "I can't live like this forever."

"But this is a traditional way of living during the summer. You know, the water melons, the wind chimes." Tenten said laying down.

"We have the Maturi in a couple days." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah! That should be fun!" Temari said. "We can wear Yukatas!" (Just in case, Yukata are a version of kimono that's simpler)

"I have a few." Hinata said as she got up and went to her room. Temari and Tenten followed.

"That ones cute." Temari pointed to a purple one. Hinata gave it to her. Tenten looked at the two left. There was a pink one with red flowers and a white one with momijis on it. (Momiji is a type of leaf)

"I'll...wear that one." She pointed to the pink one with red flowers on it. Hinata gave it to her. Temari came out of the bathroom with her yukata on.

"Cute!" Tenten said. Then Temari put her leg out of a slit she had made. "Sexy?" She asked. Tenten and Hinata were frozen.

"I'm just kidding!" Temari said and started to laugh.

"...pu." Tenten stopped herself from laughing.

"...kids." A voice said from the door.

"..." The girls stopped for a moment.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!" They screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Temari screamed. Tenten turned and saw Neji there. He smirked a little before closing the door.

"...always...close the door...Hinata." Temari said.

"You okay Temari?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine. If he says anything he's going to get his ass kicked." She replied.

Then Tenten remembered something and ran out the door.

"Neji!" She shouted. He turned around.

"Are you going to the Maturi?" She asked.

'She came over to make sure I was going to the Maturi?' Neji was a bit suprised.

"...Yes." He replied.

"That's great!" Tenten said and smiled.

He turned around trying to make sure he didn't laugh.

"Tenten!" Temari called.

"Wait!" Tenten shouted.

"Bye Neji!" She shouted before leaving.

'Just like her...?' Neji thought as he watched.

* * *

The Maturi came and Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were greeted by Sakura and Ino.

Kakashi watched this scene and then asked,

"Is it true Tsunade-sama, that he will come?" He asked.

A figure sitting on the desk nodded. The figure had breasts that were bigger than Pamela Anderson's and had two pigtails.

"Do you want us to do anything?" He asked.

"No...not yet." She said.

"Roger that." Kakashi replied and left the room.

"...What could he want?" Tsunade murmured.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Sakura and Ino greeted them. Sakura was wearing a pink yukata with sakuras on them and Ino was wearing a blue yukata that matched her eyes.

"Hi!" Tenten, Hinata, and Temari greeted them.

Sakura glanced at Tenten and whispered to Ino about something. Ino giggled.

'This again...' Temari thought.

"Let's get some ramune!" Tenten shouted. (Ramune is a japanese soda)

"I haven't had those in ages!" Temari said and pulled out her purse. "Here, Tenten. Get me some too." Tenten nodded and left.

"Now that she's gone..." Sakura made sure Tenten couldn't here anything. "What happened!?" Ino joined Sakura eager to get information.

"Nothing really. She said they talked about stars for a while and that was it." Temari replied.

"But...that's not interesting!" Sakura and Ino said in dissapointment.

There was a sudden cheer from the girls. Everyone turned around as Tenten ran over with the 2 ramunes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted happily and ran over to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and said and ran over to him.

"Hello Sakura..." He said.

"There goes Sakura." Temari said.

Then suddenly a scream came from the group where Sasuke was. Suddenly a head that resembled a snake came from nowhere and bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was frozen. Kakashi-sensei came out but Kabuto jumped in.

"Hello Kakashi." Kabuto said and smirked.

"...Kabuto, you used to go to this school. Why would you go against it?" Kakashi asked.

"Kuku...Kakashi...do you still have no idea why?" Kabuto said smirking. Kakashi silently looked over where the other teachers were fighting the head.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"The boy of course." Kabuto said.

Sasuke was laying on the ground motionless.

"Sakura!" Anko-sensei shouted. "We need to get Sasuke to the nurse's room. Do that okay?" Anko said. Sakura nodded and put Sasuke's arm over her head and ran for it.

"..Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she ran over to the nurse's office.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura shouted as she entered. Tsunade was there.

"We have Sasuke!" She told the walkie-talkie. Then she rushed over to the cabinet and started to get things out.

"...Will he be okay?" Sakura asked.

"No questions." Tsunade said and returned to her work.

* * *

"Tenten!" Temari shouted as she was pulled away by the crowd. Tenten was frozen in fear as she stared at the snakeish thing.

"Come on!" Neji shouted as he hooked his arm around Tenten's waist and ran for it.

'I think I saw that face before...' Tenten thought. 'But it's vauge now.' Tenten thought. Her eyes started to close.

'Tenten! Don't come nearer!' A voice shouted inside Tenten's head.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the girl with two buns as he retreated with Kabuto.

'I remember her.' He thought as he ran. 'She was the daughter of one of my targets.' He thought.

"Her name is Tenten..." Kabuto muttered as he glanced at the person who he was watching.

"Tenten...well, there is no reason to kill her yet." He looked back to make sure no one was following. "But I'll remember it. Afterall, she is the daughter of him." He smirked.

"Yes indeed." Kabuto said and they ran off in the moonlight.

* * *

Tsunade came out,

"...so he wasn't captured." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry." Gai-sensei said.

"It's quite alright." Tsunade said looking dissappointed.

"Where is..." Kakashi started to ask but Tsunade interrupted him.

"He's fine. Sakura is with him right now. What I'm worried about is not now, it's the future." Tsunade said looking up at the sky.

"..." None of the teachers said anything.

* * *

'Tenten!' Tenten heard a voice.

'Tenten!'

"mmm..." Tenten opened her eyes.

"Good, you're awake!" Temari said and hugged Tenten.

"What happened...?" Tenten asked.

"Neji-san saved you." Hinata replied.

Neji glared at Hinata a little but stopped when Tenten said,

"Thank you Neji."

"Why were you frozen there?" Neji asked. Tenten looked down.

"...You don't have to answer." Neji said and left.

"What's his problem?" Temari said glaring at him.

Tenten watched him leave.

'I feel like I remember him from somewhere...' Tenten thought.

* * *

Orochimaru! Tenten and Orochimaru has a relationship with Tenten that Tenten can't reveal yet.

Sasuke and Sakura's love will start to take action!


	6. Halloween and a good bye

Chapter 6:

Despite the incident, school was held after summer break.

An assembly was held to clear everything up.

"Hello! I am the Hokage Tsunade!" A woman with pig tails and heaving breasts came out.

"It's the Hokage!" Naruto was excited to see the person who was in his future spot.

Half of the guys were staring while the other half covered their eyes.

'That's out president...?' Tenten thought as she silently listened.

"I will admit there was an incident during the Maturi, but I assure you everything has been taken care of and we can carry a normal school life." Tsunade smiled and stepped down.

'What normal school life...?' Shikamrau thought as he struggled to stay awake.

"End! Now go back to where ever you came from!" Anko-sensei finished and the students started to walk off.

"That's what they say when something is happening." Temari said. She glanced at Sakura who was silently staring at the ground.

"And that definently proves that there's something." Tenten nodded looking at Sakura. Everyday Sakura would hurry toward the nurse's office after school.

A week passed before Sasuke started to take classes again. But there was something different about him. Even Tenten who didn't know him that well felt as if he was colder than ever.

He wouldn't talk to people anymore. Sakura first seemed relieved that he was back but quickly started looking down.

"What's happening?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Sakura said looking down. She was worried. She was the only one that had saw the whole thing. She wasn't stupid and knew that this wasn't the end. She tried to talk to Sasuke but he only said,

"Don't mention that incident to anyone. And I'll be fine. Mind your own buisness." Sakura unable to go against him would silently nod. She never talked to him about it again but her heart was aching. She had dreams where Sasuke was killed by that awful face. She sometimes woke up screaming.

Ino was trying to make Sakura happy so she said,

"Halloween is coming up soon!" Sakura looked at her.

'Halloween.' She thought.

"How about we go shopping for costumes?" Ino tried to make a convincing a smile. Then it struck Sakura.

'Ino was worried about me! So that's why she was acting like this.'

"Sure!" Sakura said. She felt better to know that someone cared.

"Okay, how about 10 tomorrow?" Ino asked relieved that Sakura was looking better.

"Sure! I'll talk to the other girls!" Sakura said and ran off.

'Maybe this could help me lighten up.' Sakura thought as she invited Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

* * *

"You think she's okay now?" Temari asked once Sakura had closed the door. 

"She looks like it." Hinata said.

"Hope so." Tenten said. "So about the costumes. Isn't there a costume contest?" Tenten changed the subject.

"Yeah." Temari replied. "I don't want to do it, but I heard everyone who has a costume was forced to enter."

"There's also...a...couple...contest." Hinata said burning red.

"Go for it Hinata!" Tenten shouted.

"..." Hinata thought about it. She would probably do it next year. It was too early for her.

* * *

"There's a big costume store over here!" Ino shouted as she ran over to a big store. 

They were all awed as they entered the store. The walls were lined with thousands of costumes.

"There's so many." Tenten said looking around.

"If you can't find it here, you can't find it anywhere." Temari said while looking around.

"Yes." Hinata said.

They started to look around at the costumes.

"Which one should I wear?" Sakura asked Ino.

"How about this?" Ino said and pulled out a black and pink witch dress.

"That's cute." Sakura examined the dress. "I'll go try it on!" Sakura said and ran off.

Ino watched her run off.

'I wonder...how long she will last.' A image of a pink haired girl lying on the ground coughing went through her head.

"Ino!" Ino turned around.

"Tenten!" Ino asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hinata and Temari are looking for outfits so..." Tenten hesitated. "Is Sakura okay?"

"She's getting better." Ino said. "But..." Ino stopped herself.

"But?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing!" Ino said and looked at the ground.

"Okay..." Tenten said.

"Hey guys!" Sakura came into the picture. "How do I look?" She posed in her dress.

"Cute!" Ino said.

"It looks good on you." Tenten said.

"What're you going to wear?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Oh, this!" She showed them a costume chinese dress that came with nun-chucks. (Did I spell it wrong?)

"..and that is so you." Temari said and hit Tenten on the head.

"Very like Tenten-chan." Hinata said.

"What are you guys going to wear?" Tenten asked rubbing her head.

"Well, we decided to do a pair thing." Temari said looking at Hinata. "I'd be the devil and Hinata would be the angel."

"The devil fits you." Ino said laughing.

"Whatever. Like you have a better costume." Temari said waving Ino off.

"What!? I do!" Ino shouted annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Temari asked sneering.

"This!" Ino shouted pulling out a random costume. Everyone was dead silent.

"...Ino." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino said glancing at the costume she had picked. It was a french maid outfit! One of the pretty skimpy ones too!

"Nice costume..." Temari said trying to control her laughter.

Ino didn't want to be a wimp so she said,

"What? This is my costume!" Ino said and stomped towardthe cashier.

'Kiba's going to have to be careful.' Temari whispered to Tenten. Tenten nodded and giggled.

* * *

Halloween came. All of the school was dressed as something. Even Neji and Shikamaru was wearing something. 

"Wow." Tenten said while looking around.

"That's not a costume." Neji said looking at her costume.

"Why are you wearing one?" Tenten asked. She didn't really hear the first statement.

"...If I don't do it Gai would make me wear that green spandex." Neji replied. He was wearing a black cape over some black clothes. Nothing much, pretty simple. (Although way better than the spandex.)

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while looking at the crowd.

"Dunno." He said looking at the crowd. "Didn't see him today."

"Hi guys!" Ino shouted. Ino was wearing her maid dress with Kiba by her side. Kiba was glaring at every guy that even glanced at Ino.

"Nice!" Tenten said trying to act happy.

"You look cute Tenten-san!" Haku said waving. She was wearing something that resembled a shirahime (snow princess). Zabuza was wearing a zombie costume.

"Hi Haku! That outfit is pretty!" Tenten said and smiled.

'I thought he was a guy...' Neji thought.

* * *

Tenten and the group went to the place and entered the contest.

Gai-sensei seemed dissapointed when he saw that Neji was wearing a costume.

"Now the announcement for the youthful winners!" A voice came over the intercome.

"Gai-sensei..." Neji and Tenten said. Lee who was wearing his spandex listened eagerly.

There was a pause. After about a minute, the voice returned.

"Sasuke! Report to the school! Report Sasuke!" A voice came over the intercom.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said. Her hands quivered a little bit.

From the back, Itachi smirked.

The crowd started to talk.

'What happened to Sasuke?'

'I wonder if it has to do with the 'incident'.'

Sakura had the feeling he was over there. She started to run.

"Sakura!?" Ino screamed as she ran off.

* * *

Sakura found Sasuke staring at a rock that had all the former Akatsuki members engraved on it. He traced Itachi's name with his finger and another name that Sakura didn't know.

"...Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke slowly turned around.

"Sakura." He said in an expressionless voice as usual.

"They're calling for you." Sakura said pointing toward the school. "Let's go!"

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"...You plan to leave?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He said.

Sakura was silent. She had the feeling that he was going to leave. A tear fell down.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked.

"You don't need to know." He said. Sakura turned to face him.

"Sasuke-kun! I know I've only known you for a little bit but..." Sakura stopped. She didn't know what she was trying to say.

A wind blew. Sasuke turned to her.

"That's right. You don't know anything about me." He said. "So don't but into my buisness." He said.

Sakura stared at him shocked.

"But...this may be selfish...but I want to be with you." Sakura said. "I may not know you but I want to learn about! I want to understan you little by little!"

Sasuke smirked.

"You know...I wanted to do that too." He said. Sakura was suprised.

'Did that mean he would stay?' Sakura thought. When she looked up Sasuke was behind him. "But it's too late." He said and knocked her out.

'It's...not...too...' Sakura closed her eyes. 'late.'

* * *

Sasusaku! Resembled that episode but I was able to think up different lines. (Maybe that's because I don't remeber the lines?)

Please review if possible!


	7. Shinobe High's past

Chapter 7:

Sakura woke up the next day. Everyone was there looking worried. When she woke up, Ino hugged her.

"I-Ino."

"Sakura are you okay!?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine Ino." Sakura said hugging her back.

"...Sasuke-kun! Is he here!?" Sakura tried to get out of bed but Temari stopped her.

"He's not here." She said. "He left."

It took a while for it to sink in, but as soon as it did, she started to cry.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to see Naruto. "We'll try to find him!" Natruto gave her a thumbs-up.

"Th-Thank you..." Sakura said and managed a smile.

* * *

"So..." Shikamaru asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Um...I'll think of something!" Naruto started to laugh uneasily.

'He hasn't thought of anything.' Shikamaru thought.

"How about asking Tsunade. She must know something." Kiba suggested.

"Good Idea!" Ino said and hugged Kiba.

"But how would you see Tsunade?" Chouji asked between his chips.

"...She doesn't show herself often." Neji said.

"We can do it either way!" Lee said shining his teeth.

"How about we ask Jiraya?" Naruto asked.

"...who?" Everyone asked.

"The Vice-Hokage, Jiraya." Naruto said.

"You know him?" Shino asked.

"Yeah! C'mon, I'll show you!" Naruto started to run off in a certain direction.

* * *

"Hello." A man with white hair and tons of pimples answered the door.

"Hi, Ero-Vice-Hokage!" Naruto said as he entered the room.

"...and who are these people?" Jiraya asked glaring at the boys that had entered the room.

"We want to ask you a question." Naruto said. "Do you know anything about the Snake guy?"

Jiraya didn't say anything. He couldn't pick what to do next.

"!" Neji noticed something.

'He does no something...' Neji thought. He looked at the other guys. He wasn't the only one who knew.

"You know something...?" Shino asked and stepped forward.

'Who's this kid?' Jiraya thought as he looked at him. Jiraya was feeling uneasy from the way that he stared at him. '...What's with this kid?'

He turned to the other people.

"...He knows something." Shino said.

"Tell us!" Naruto shouted.

"...I'm not allowed to." He remebered something but quickly shook it off. "I suppose you're reason for asking is Sasuke."

The guys were silent. Naruto looked a little sad.

Jiraya sighed. He got up.

"Come with me." The guys followed him to a section of the school that was off limits. He unlocked a door with some keys, and entered.

'What is this place...?' They thought as they followed. Eventually, he came upon a door that was labled,

TSUNADE

He knocked.

"Come in..." A depressed voice came from the door.

Jiraya entered. The guys entered a room that had a desk in the middle. The room was covered with things that had to do with gambling.

"Jiraya, who...?" The figure sitting at the desk asked.

"These kids want to know about Orochimaru." He said.

"Jiraya..." She said. She looked very tired.

"I think we should tell them." Jiraya said. "They are trustworthy kids." He added.

The figure got up. It was indeed, Tsunade.

"Follow me." She said and walked out of the room. They followed her to another room. When they entered, the room was covered with pictures and maps. They all looked old.

"This school was made, by Sarutobi-sensei." She showed them a picture. "There used to be a world that was filled with ninjas. But the world went through a lot of despair." Tsunade's face darkened. "So, Sarutobi-sensei preserved the ninja world into this school." She brushed her hand over a map of a city labled, 'Konoha. "But, my team mate Orochimaru went against it. He wanted to rule the ninja world." She looked at the guys. "Imagine how easy it would be to control a universe that has been put into one school? Sarutobi-sensei died that day, he was too weak from using the perserving jutsu to keep himself alive and face Orochimaru at the same time."

The guys silently listened. Naruto was stunned.

"Orochimaru has started another plan again. He can't use jutsus, but he will try to release the jutsu put on the ninja world."

'Ninja world...' Naruto thought.

"And we can't let that happen. Sadly, Sasuke has been manipulated by Orochimaru. We need to stop this."

"...Stop Orochimaru...?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Or you'll never see anything again. But leave this to us."

"But!" Naruto tried to object.

"And don't talk to anyone about this!" Tsunade interupted. "Now leave!"

The guys exited.

"So what are you going to do next?" Shikamaru asked yawning.

"Not anything yet. Let the teachers take care of it for know." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

Sakura looked out the window. Snow was starting to fall.

'Sasuke-kun...'

* * *

Some more secrets!!!!

I didn't have this planned out, I just thought about it all last night!

Please review!!!


	8. Ryuko's Daughter

Chapter 8:

Winter was coming and everyone was decorating the school with Christmas decorations.

"It's beautiful." Tenten said.

"Yes..." Hinata said trying to keep warm.

"Christmas..." Temari mumbled. She remembered Sakura.

'How will she spend this Christmas?' Temari thought.

The choir was starting to come out to sing Christmas Carols.

"The happiest time of year!" They sang.

'The Happiest...' Tenten thought remembering Sasuke.

"We're having a dance for Christmas right?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, the Akatsuki is really doing better with the socials." She said looking at the sky.

"Tobi-san...?" Hinata asked.

"Probably, who else?" Temari said laughing. "The rest of the Akatsuki is pretty anti-social."

* * *

Naruto was thinking of asking Hinata because she asked him last time. 

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over to Hinata.

"We'll go now!" Tenten said and dragged Temari with her.

"Tenten!" Hinata turned around but they were already leaving.

"...so..." Naruto first hesitated a little. He finally regained his posture and asked, "Are you free for the dance?"

"!" Hinata was suprised. She just wasn't ready. Not that she's ready for anything.

"...Yes!" Hinata said. Naruto relaxed and started to laugh.

"I was kinda nervous..." He said. "But I'm relieved." He said and smiled.

* * *

"Well, Hinata's getting asked out, how about you Temari?" Tenten asked. 

"I already have a date." Temari said looking away.

'What...?'

"Who!?" Tenten asked very eager to know.

"...Shikamaru." She said.

"Oh yeah, Kankuro said he kissed you..." Tenten said putting her pointer finger to her lips.

'Whoops...' Tenten thought as she saw an aura of anger encircling Temari.

"THAT BASTARD OF A LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!" Temari shouted. She walked off in an attempt to kill Kankuro.

"Stop!" Tenten shouted and pulled her sleeve.

"Fine..." Temari muttered.

Tenten giggled. Temari's face was as red as the sunset.

"..." Temari was obviously very pissed.

"...How about we go to check Sakura out?" Tenten suggested in an attempt to put Temari's mind off those things.

"Fine."

* * *

When they went, Sakura was smiling. 

"Oh, hi guys!" Sakura waved to them. She was still in the hospital because of her emotional problems.

"Hi..." Tenten said as they entered.

"How are you doing?" Temari asked.

"I'm doing okay." Sakura said.

"The head..." Tenten said without thinking.

"!" Sakura and Temari was suprised.

"...um..." Tenten didn't know why she had said that. "It's...nothing!" Tenten started to fake laugh.

"..." Temari knew something was up.

'How about we take some action.' Temari thought.

"Tenten, can I talk to you?" Temari asked.

"Sure Temari!" Tenten said.

When they were in a place where no one was there, Temari started to talk.

"Tenten, I feel like this event is bothering you." Temari said.

"!" Tenten didn't say anything.

"That guy...I think I remember him." Temari said.

"...He..." Tenten held back her tears. "I don't remember him that well...I was young."

Temari silently listened. They didn't notice Neji coming to see them.

"I keep seeing things..." Tenten stopped. "My father was telling me to run away..."

"...Tenten." Temari said.

"The man...I only saw him for a second...but he looked a lot like the other guy..."

'So that's why...' Temari and Neji thought.

"So I couldn't move..." Tenten finished.

Temari stepped toward her and hugged her.

"Temari..." Tenten hugged her back.

Neji watched silently.

'So Orochimaru killed Tetuya.' He thought about it for a second. 'Or if she's 'her' than Tetuya died.'

Tenten let go of Temari.

"Thank you, Temari..." Tenten said. She looked to the right. A guy with long, black hair caught her eyes.

"...Neji." Tenten whispered.

Neji came out. "I came to check on you guys." He said.

Temari glared at him. She didn't like that guy.

"You'll be fine." Neji said. "After all, you are Ryuko's daughter right?" He said smirking.

Tenten suddenly froze.

'I heard that phrase before...'

* * *

Yeah! 

I had tons of fun writing this chapter. First, The last part came first but I thought that it would be better if I had this dun-dun-dun-dun ending so I changed it.

The dance is next!

Be a good boy or girl like Tobi and review please!


	9. Christmas Dance

Chapter 9:

'Where did I hear that...?' Tenten thought. She couldn't think straight.

"Tenten?" Temari noticed that Tenten was acting weird.

"..." Neji watched Tenten.

"Tenten!" Temari grabbed Tenten's shoulders and shook her.

"...What?" Tenten asked snapping out of it.

"God, what is up with you today?" Temari asked.

"...nothing." Tenten said. She glanced at the door. Neji had already went in to talk to Hinata.

'How did he...?' Tenten's mind was full of thoughts.

Neji came out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked Tenten.

Tenten looked a little shaken. Temari smirked.

"Take responsibility for it, Neji." She said.

"Resoponsibility?" Neji asked. He wasn't liking the way she was looking at him.

"Take her to the dance." She smirked. She then winked at Tenten.

"?" Tenten glanced at Temari.

Neji sighed. "...Fine." He said. "I'll go."

* * *

The dance came. Tenten put a cloak on since it was cold. Neji was waiting at the door. Lee was going as well, although he didn't have a date. 

"Let's go." Neji offered his arm. Tenten took it remembering the Kimodameshi (Chapter 4). Lee walked by them.

"Too bad it didn't snow." Lee said looking at the sky. "Sakura-san!" Lee ran over to Sakura who was walking alone.

"Hello Lee-san." Sakura said and smiled.

They walked together.

"You think...?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Probably not." Neji said before she could finish her question.

When they got there, some people were already dancing. Tenten saw Haku dancing with Zabuza. They were both wearing a suit and it looked a little weird.

Temari and Shikamaru were sitting off to the side with no motivation to dance. Hinata and Naruto, Kiba and Ino, and Kakashi (to Tenten's suprise) and Anko were dancing.

Neji and Tenten sat down with Shikamaru and Temari.

"How is it going?" Tenten asked Temari.

"Hinata and Naruto are lovey-lovey." Temari said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Then she spotted Sakura. "Did Sakura leave Sasuke for Lee?" Temari asked.

"No, I think they're only together as friends." Neji said.

"...Probabaly so." He said.

"I thought you said you could dance?" Tenten asked Neji remembering last dance.

"...Yes." He said. Before Tenten could say anything more, Neji stood up and took Tenten with him to the dance floor.

Neji was as good as ever. Tenten tried her best again.

'I should get some dancing lessons.' Tenten thought. Hinata and Haku smiled when they saw her. She smiled back.

Eventually even Shikamaru and Temari were dancing. Lee asked Sakura about dancing a few times but in the end they just talked.

'Sakura must not be in the mood.' Tenten thought.

"Attention everyone! Tobi is here!" Tobi announced from the stage. The Akatsuki was standing on the stage.

"No one cares if you're here!" A male-version of Ino stepped on Tobi's foot.

"Waaah...Tobi's sorry! Don't hurt Tobi, Deidara-san!" Tobi started to cry.

"Shut up Tobi. We're taking off one of your stars." A guy with red hair said.

"No! Not my stars, Sasori-san!" Tobi pleaded.

"Two stars." Sasori said. Tobi was finally quiet.

'Stars...?' Everyone thought as they listened.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Kisame said and smiled.

"..." No one else was willing to say anything.

"Please have a fun time!" Tobi shouted and everyone returned to the party.

Tenten tried hard to have fun but Neji wouldn't escape her mind.

'...He seemed as if he knew Mom when he said that.' Tenten looked at Neji. He wasn't acting strange, or so she thought.

'I don't think...' An image of a long-haired child pulling her up crossed her mind. 'What...?' It slipped out.

Nothing else crossed her mind. Just that image.

The party ended and she walked home with her group.

* * *

"...Hello Sasuke." A vauge figure said.

Sasuke glared at him.

"...What do you want?" He asked.

"..." A smile could be seen under the shadows. "I need you help." He said.

"Make it quick." Sasuke said.

* * *

Neji remembers something that Tenten doesn't. Sasuke's whereabouts and the reason for leaving is starting to be revealed.

Find out more in the next chapter!!!

Gai says:

Follow the example of the bloom of youth and review please!!!!!


	10. Who is this present from?

Chapter 10:

'Arrogant child.' Orochimaru thought, moving into the light.

"Do you believe in ninjas?" Orochimaru asked.

"No?" Sasuke said.

'What the hell is he thinking?' Sasuke thought.

"That's a shame. You were such a great ninja." He said.

Sasuke glared. "What are you saying?" He was getting impatient with him.

"You want to be stronger than your brother right?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"When you were a ninja, you were stronger than your brother." Orochimaru said. (A/N I never said he was telling the truth!)

Sasuke glared. "So what?" He said.

"If you help me bring back the ninja world, you will be stronger than your brother." Orochimaru said. He smirked.

'That's what he wants.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was silent.

'The only reason I came was to get this stupid thing off my neck.' He thought as he ran his hand over the curse mark that had appeared after Orochimaru bit over it.

'But I seem to have hit more than that.' He started to look up. An image of his father telling him,

'Sasuga oreno musuko da." (A/N I don't like the way it is said in english so I used the japanese one) went through his head.

'That moment may come.' He thought as he looked straight at Orochimaru.

"Fine." He said.

'I've scored the jackpot.' Orochimaru thought.

"Come with me."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

'I wonder who else he plans to get.' Kabuto thought as he watched from the side.

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!" Gai-sensei shouted at 6 in the morning.

Tenten woke up.

'It's still 6...' Tenten thought as she got up and went to her personal bathroom. She quickly got ready. She tied up her hair in buns, brushed her teeth, and put on some jeans and a sweater. She looked out the window at the snow before going out to open her presents.

When she came down, everyone was there. Lee, Neji, and Gai-sensei were all waiting by the tree. Lee and Gai-senei were staring at the presents, anxious to open them. Neji was sitting on the side, he didn't look interested. Tenten sat down next to Lee and Neji. Gai-sensei noticed her and picked out a group of presents.

"Lee!" He shouted. Lee walked over to the group. Gai-sensei had happened to sort the presents so everyone could open them quickly. Lee had about 4-5 presents. This didn't seem like a lot but it was one of the bigger groups. Gai-sensei went over to another group.

"Tenten!" He shouted.

"Yes." Tenten said and went over to her presents. She had 5-6 presents.

'Strange, I usually only have 3-4.' She thought as she looked at them.

Gai-sensei went to another one, looked at it, and skipped it.

'Must have been his.' Tenten thought. Gai-sensei went to a group of 2-3 presents.

"Neji!" He shouted.

Neji sighed and walked over and sat down.

"Ready..." Gai-sensei began. Lee's body became tense.

'Is this a race?' Tenten thought as she looked at them.

Neji didn't make any move at all. He just sat there.

"Get set..." Lee started to sweat from anxiety, as did Gai-sensei.

"...GO!" Gai-sensei shouted as they all rapidly started to rip their presents.

"..." Tenten and Neji stared.

'This every year...' Neji thought as he watched them race.

"I'm done!" Gai-sensei shouted. "Hahaha! Lee! You have to train more! I was taking it easy!"

"Osu! I will try harder!" Lee shouted opening his last present.

Once they were done, Tenten started to open her presents. She got a giftcard from Temari, a small swiss knife from Hinata, and a scarf from Neji...wait a second.

"Neji?" Tenten turned around. Neji blushed.

"What? You think I can't knit or something?" He was very annoyed.

"Pu..." Lee and Gai-sensei tried to control their laughter. Neji glared at them before returning to staring at nothing.

"No, thank you!" Tenten said and put it on it's side with the other presents. Lee and Gai-sensei had given her a giftcard.

"We didn't know what to get you." Gai-sensei said.

"Thank you Gai-sensei. You too Lee." Tenten said.

'Oh, there was one more.' Tenten thought picking it up. 'Who's it from?' There was no tag or anything on it. She shrugged it off and started to open it. When she opened it, she pulled out a small knife looking thing.

"What's this?" Tenten asked putting it in front of her face.

'A kunai...!?' Gai-sensei thought as he looked at it. "Tenten...who is that from?" Gai-sensei asked."

"Hm...? There was no name." Tenten said. She examined it. It looked like a dart in a way. Her eyes glinted as she aimed her knife at the dart board. She carefully checked her aim one more time before throwing it right into the bulls-eye.

"Yes!'' Tenten shouted.

"That was good Tenten-san!" Lee said amazed.

'She's good.' Neji thought. 'I think they were good at it too if I remember right.'

'Tetuya could always hit bulls-eyes.' Gai-sensei thought clapping for Tenten.

Tenten walked over to the dart board and pulled out the knife. She spun it around her finger.

'I wonder who gave it to me?' Tenten thought as she watched the small knife spin around her finger.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, about the kunai..." Gai-sensei was standing in front of Tsunade who was finishing some paperwork.

"What do you want me to do? Ryuko asked me to, I had to." She said.

"But Tsunade-sama, why at a time like this?" Gai-sensei was well aware that something was happening.

"Because it was a time like this." Tsunade sai pushing aside her paperwork. "That girl needs to be portected. With her past, Orochimaru might come after her."

"..." Gai-sensei didn't say anything.

"How was her aim?" Tsunade asked changing the subject.

"Incredible." Gai-sensei said. "Just like them."

"Not meaning to interrupt." Kakashi-sensei said coming in. "But, you really did that didn't you." Kakashi said.

"Yes, and it will be fine." Tsunade said. "Now, I need to go somewhere so please leave." Tsunade said getting up.

"Yes." Kakashi and Gai-sensei said getting out.

They glanced at each other before parting.

* * *

Chapter 10!

Bonus story! Read and do as says!

Deidara:Guess what Tobi-un?

Tobi:What Deidara-sempai?

Deidara:I heard that they were going to change your star system so that instead of how much of a good boy you are, they'll give you stars based on how many reviews this story gets-un.

Tobi:What!? Tobi didn't hear that!

Deidara:Well you do know-un. You're going to have to beg to get your stars know-un. (snickers)

Tobi:Please! Tobi wants more stars so please review!

Deidara:Might be impossible with this story-un.

Natume:Shut up Deidara. But please review for the sake of Tobi's stars!

Tobi:Natume-san, please give me more stars!

Natume:We'll have to wait and see! Be a good boy and wait!

Deidara:I'm surrounded by idiots...

Natume:Who are you calling an idiot!?

Suddenly, Deidara and Natume start to fight.

Tobi:I want to fight too!

Tobi joins in.

Natume:Keep reading and review please!

(end)


	11. New Years

Chapter 11:

"I want to go to a temple for New Years like we did last year!" Temari said. She was sitting on her bed while Tenten and Hinata sat on the floor nearby.

"That would be nice." Hinata said. Tenten had been to a temple a few times with her parents but that's it.

"What's your New Year's Resolution?" Temari asked.

"Um..." Hinata was trying to think of one.

"To not faint in front of Naruto?" Tenten asked. She was teasing Hinata a little bit.

"Wha-!?" Hinata's face went bright red.

"Good one." Temari said.

"No! It's not like that!" Hinata was saying.

"Well, it should be. You seriously need to relax." Temari said.

"How about you?" Tenten asked Temari.

"Me? I want to-" Temari began when Tenten interrupted her with a,

"Kiss Shikamaru again?"

"What the- No!" Temari shouted.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and smiled.

"Stop giving me that look!" Temari shouted throwing a pillow at Tenten.

"What look?" Tenten asked blocking the pillow.

"You can't say anything!" Temari said throwing another.

"What?" Tenten asked. She was caught by suprise. She dodged at the last minute. The door opened and the pillow hit Gaara in the face.

"Excuse me..." Gaara said pulling the pillow off his face. Some black marks from his eyeliner got on the pillow.

"Knock Gaara. It might save your life." Temari said catching the pillow that Gaara threw back. "So, what do you want?"

"Akatsuki had an announcement. Since the school didn't do anything special last year, they decided the school would go to the temple outside the school." Gaara said.

"Temple? Is it big?" Temari asked.

"Probably." Gaara said and turned around. Temari watched him close the door.

"I'm going to eat tons of stuff!" Temari said.

"I want one of those arrows they sell." Tenten said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot what they were called." Temari said.

"I like the presents that people sell." Hinata said.

"You used to collect those didn't you?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah, I should get out my kimono. I want to wear it to the temple." Temari said getting up and walking to her closet. She searched through her closet before finding a purple kimono in the back and her zori. (A/N Zori are shoes you wear with your kimono)

"I haven't worn it before. It used to be my Mom's." Temari said examining it.

"I think I have my Mom's." Tenten said trying to remember where she had put it before she died.

"Yes, I saw it in your closet once." Hinata said. Hinata, of course, had one that was really expensive.

"I'll go look!" Tenten said leaving the room. Both of them waved as she left.

* * *

"Kabuto, do we need more people?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"We have three enrolled in the school, we have Sasuke and his 3 team mates. The rest are all waiting for your orders." Kabuto replied examining a list of names.

"But those are all weak." Orochimaru said. He wanted more ninjas that were strong in the shinobi world. "I want someone strong."

"There are plenty ninjas in Shinobi High School that would be strong ninjas." Kabuto replied still looking at the list of names. "The strongest are the teachers and the members of the Akatsuki." Kabuto said putting the list down and wiping his glasses.

"Yes, but they would be impossible for me." Orochimaru was far too weak to go up against that school. He needed to get more people.

"...How about that girl?" Kabuto asked.

"Girl?" Orochimaru asked.

"The daughter of 'him'." Kabuto replied putting his glasses back on.

"No, not yet. I fear that if I do, he will come back to haunt me." Orochimaru snickered. "Sasuke, I need you to sneak in to talk to 3 students that I have enrolled as spies."

"Who are they?" A voice came from behind.

"Dosu, Zaku, and Kin."

* * *

New Years came. Tenten was putting on her kimono. She had found it in her closet and was adjusting the obi.

"Tenten-san, are you ready?" Lee's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Tenten said and opened the door. She came out and went to the door to put on her zori.

Lee and Gai-sensei's kimono was green. Neji was wearing kimono that was white and simple. Tenten wore a red kimono.

"Let's go!" Lee and Gai-sensei said in unison as they walked out. Everyone was heading toward the gate to the temple. Temari and Hinata eventually caught up with Tenten and they walked together. Temari was wearing her pink kimono while Hinata wore a white one similar to Neji's. When they got there, the group was awed. It was a very big and nice temple. All of the students, teachers, and people who lived nearby were there. Many stores were lined up and it was very crowded.

"Yakisoba!" Tenten said and went over to buy some. (A/N Yakisoba is a japanese food.) She also got Temari and Hinata some and they all sat down in a bench off to the side to eat first.

"This is good." Tenten said taking a bite. She looked around for a place where they sold those arrows. (A/N those arrows are put in a household to bring good luck)

"Yup! After, how about we go up to the top and give a wish to the gods?" Temari asked looking at the main building where everyone was crushed together trying to put there money into the right place.

"Yes." Hinata said blowing on her yakisoba before eating it.

"Hi guys!" Ino and Sakura came over. They were both in their kimono. They were holding small 'omamori' in their hands.

"You got some?" Temari asked looking at their omamori. (A/N Omamori is a small pouch that is said to hold writing from the god. There are special ones that bring luck that you can buy.)

"Yeah, Sakura got one for love and school." Ino said. "I got one for love and money."

"You need one for school." Temari said.

"What!?" Ino said angry. They began to fight again.

"I'm done, how about we go?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded and Temari finished her fight. Ino and Sakura also decided to go with them. They waited for more than an hour in line. When they finally got up, everyone was very bored. Tenten took out a 10 yen coin and aimed at the box that collected the money. She got it in and so did everyone else.

'I want to get closer to Naruto-kun.' Hinata made a wish.

'I want to figure out Shikamaru.' Temari wished.

'I want to get a deeper relationship with Kiba.' Ino made her wish.

'I want to find Sasuke-kun.' Sakura prayed.

'I want to know more about Neji.' Tenten thought.

When they were done, Tenten went to buy her arrow. Hinata followed her. Temari went to buy herself a chocolate-covered banana and Ino found Kiba. Sakura looked around for something to do.

'Oh, there's Kin-san.' Sakura thought seeing Kin in a black kimono.

'Sasuke-kun!?' Sasuke walked over to Kin. Kin spoke a few words. Sasuke leaned over and whispered something into Kin's ears. Kin nodded.

'What is he doing?' Sakura thought. Sasuke started to leave.

'No! I won't lose you again!' Sakura started to push through the crowd toward Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun!' Sakura used her last effore and caught Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke turned around.

"Sasuke-kun...please come back." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke showed a little guilt in his face but ignored it.

"I have made my decision to leave this place." Sasuke said firmly.

"But...why?" Sakura asked. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"I can't tell you." He pushed Sakura's arm off his. "I have something I need to get and you have yours. I'm doing what I need to get mine." Sasuke said and started to leave again.

'Well, so am I." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm again.

* * *

Tobi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! TOBI WANTS MORE STARS!!!!!

Deidara: Shut up Tobi.

Natume: Please Review! Tobi you have 4 stars right now.


	12. Sakura and Hinata

Chapter 12:

Sasuke was a little suprised when she grabbed his arm. He stared at it for a little while. Sakura's hand was gripping his arm. So much it was hurting. He didn't quite know what she meant when she grabbed his arm. He thought about it as he stared at her hand.

Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm. She stared at his eyes that were gazing at her hand. She didn't know what he was thinking but was wishing that he would agree and come back. As the time passed, Sakura's grip tightened. As each second passed, she wanted him to come back, more and more.

About a minute passed before his eyes lifted and his eyes met hers. His black eyes stared at her emerald eyes. He could see a hint of lonliness in them. He slowly opened his mouth to say something.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice called out as Naruto ran trying to find her. "We need to go back!" He yelled.

"...Naruto." Sakura said looking over at where the voice was coming from.

Sasuke looked over as well. When Naruto came into view, Sasuke suddenly ran.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura's grip had happened to loosen when she saw Naruto and her hand slipped off his arm. "No!" She shouted running after him. But it was too late, Sasuke was a faster runner than Sakura and soon he was out of view.

'Sasuke...' Sakura thought staring at the direction he had run off to. 'He was going to say something...I know it.' She thought as she turned around to meet with her team.

* * *

"...damn." Sasuke muttered as he ran toward Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

Hinata was having the time of her life. She had her friends who were always there to help her, she was getting to know her family better, and she had...him. She was getting along with Naruto really well. Even though they weren't an official couple yet, but it seemed like it. Hinata loved being with him, a lot of people thought he was annoying, but Hinata thought he was wonderful. Sometimes, she thought maybe this would all dissapear. It was a scary thought that she tried to ignore, but she had a feeling.

Hinata was walking back to her dorm when she saw Naruto.

"You can go ahead." Hinata told her team and ran toward Naruto.

When she found them, they were in the back of the school. Hinata hid behind a building. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't want her here.

* * *

"He was there!" A voice that was probably Sakura yelled.

"...Sakura." Kakashi said. He sounded tired.

"I saw him!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, if he was there, what did he do?" Kakashi said getting a little impatient.

"...He talked to Kin, then he was going to walk away when I ran toward him." Sakura said, it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Did something else happen?" Naruto asked.

"...He said that he went to Orochimaru's so he could get something he wanted." Sakura said.

"...He wanted?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sakura said and started to sob.

* * *

Hinata couldn't hear anything. All she heard was muffled sounds. Her curiousity got the better of her when she peeked at them.

"!" Hinata was shocked at what she saw.

Sakura was hugging Naruto. She stood there for a while before turning around and running. She started to cry.

'I'm thinking too much, that doesn't prove that he likes her.' Hinata thought as she stopped running. She rubbed her eyes. '...But...why was he hugging her...?' Hinata thought as she looked down. 'It can't be...' Hinata thought.

She told herself the same thing over and over but she was still worried.

'I mean, we're not official. He can be with Sakura if he wants too...' Hinata thought. The thought made her sad. 'I wish we were official...' Hinata thought as she looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to be covered by the clouds. The sun's light got smaller until it was a small dot on her face.

"If only..." Hinata said.

* * *

Done! I wanted to focus on Naruhina since it was going too smoothly.

Haku: There aren't many roles for me anymore...

Natume: Don't worry! There'll be your wedding!

Haku: Oh yes, I am looking forward to it.

Natume: Yeah, I am too. I bet you'll look pretty!

Haku: I certainly hope so, I hope Sasuke comes back as well.

Natume: Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out, anyway, Review please!

Haku: Please do!

Tobi currently has 16 stars!

Tobi: Yay! Everyone loves Tobi!

Deidara: No, everyone doesn't love you-un.

Tobi: Why? Did Tobi do something?

Deidara: You did do something-un.

Tobi: WAAAAHHH Tobi is not a good boy! Tobi is not worthy to live!

Tobi takes out a rope and tries to hang himself.

Deidara: You idiot! Don't do that-un! That's a waste of rope-un!

[End


	13. You're not Alone

Chapter 13:

'Why isn't Hinata talking to me?' Naruto thought.

'I shouldn't interfere if anything is happening...' Hinata thought.

They were both looking gloomy as they walked about a couple yards apart. Many times, they glanced over at each other and quickly looked away. Naruto, because he felt that Hinata was acting different. Hinata, because she hadn't confirmed what had happened before and was still worried. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino was watching them silently.

'What the hell is happening...?' They thought as they watched them.

'Did something happen?' Tenten thought as she watched them. She was very worried since Hinata had been very happy so far. She had been thinking about Valentines Day all day. Tenten had been happy but suddenly, everything seemed to had just dissapeared. She glanced at Temari who nodded. Tenten nodded back.

"...Is Hinata okay?" A voice said from behind.

"Eh...?' Tenten turned around to see Shino. Shino wore glasses and he wore a big oversized jacket. He silently waited for an answer.

"Oh, I don't know yet...but I'll ask her after school." Tenten said.

"Please do." Kiba whispered into Tenten's ear. Tenten nodded.

* * *

"Hinata...?" Tenten asked as she knocked on the door. She was with Temari. They had gone to Hinata's dorm and was trying to meet with Hinata. Hinata opened the door and smiled. 

"Hello." Hinata said and let them come in. Tenten and Temari entered the room. Tenten saw the stuffed animal that Naruto had gotten her was sitting on her bed. She picked it up. It was a little wet.

'...tears?' Tenten thought looking at the bunny. Hinata looked at Tenten holding the bunny and her face darkened a little bit.

"...Okay Hinata, spill it." Temari said pointing at Hinata.

"...What?" Hinata asked. She was truly suprised.

"Oh come on, you seriously think we don't know? You were acting sad all day!" Temari said sighing.

"...Oh, that." Hinata said and looked down.

"Hinata, you can tell us. We won't laugh at you or anything." Tenten said rubbing Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked gratefully at Tenten before saying,

"..I saw Naruto...hugging Sakura..." Hinata said. Tenten and Temari looked at her blankly.

"I thought she was dating Sasuke." Temari said. "So what if they're hugging? They're pretty good friends." Temari said.

"...I know...but...we were never official..." Hinata said.

"Hinata, then talk to him." Tenten said. "Nothings going to happen from crying by yourself." She said.

"...I know." Hinata said. Temari got up looking angry. Hinata and Tenten looked at her suprised.

"Come on, we're going to find that blonde idiot." Temari said gesturing for them to get up. They got up. "You should have done this a long time ago." Temari said pointing at Hinata. She nodded apologetically. "What are you going to do if we're not here?" She said. Hinata thought about it.

"..I don't know." Hinata started to cry. "I mean, I'm so weak...if you weren't here...I would probably still be teased by those people and crying alone every day." Hinata rubbed her eyes. Tenten hugged her. "I'm very thankful that you're here with me." She said.

"...Hinata, you know, the reason that there is more than one person isn't only because we wouldn't be able to have more of us or anything like that." Tenten said. Hinata stopped crying. "It's so that we can help each other live. If we were all alone, we would probably not have enough strength to live. It's okay to depend on people some times. Of course, you can't be like that forever, but you shouldn't blame yourself for depending on people, we all do." Tenten said and smiled. "So just in case we're not here...we need Naruto to help us." Hinata was silent for a little. She needed to slowly digest those words. She remembered what happened before she met them.

* * *

I was always an outcast. People always either avoided me or hit me. I found myself avoiding everyone. I ran away from everyone. 

'She's so weird. She keeps stuttering and all.' The people who avoided me would say.

'You're rich right? Give me some money you dumbass!' The people who hit me would say.

'Hinata, you need to live up to this family. Why are you always so boring? Can't you be more interesting?' My family members would say.

When I was in my room, I would sit in the corner and cry. I tried to shut out there voices but they kept coming back. I dreaded everything, I felt as if no one needed me. I would ask myself things like,

'Why can't you live up to your father's exceptions? Why can't you be more like other people? Why?' I always tried. I did, but I guess I was just too weak to do anything about it.

I saw my cousin Neji once. I was walking back to my room. I had been told off by my family again. I wasn't feeling well. When I saw him, I thought

'He's pretty.' He looked at me. He was wearing the clothes that the bunke. 'So's he's from the bunke...' I thought. I wished I could be there. I saw them once. They were laughing and smiling as they ate their dinner. Nothing like the souke. They were always silent and only spoke when they needed to. It was always a sad dinner for me.

"...Are you Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Oh, yes." Hinata said.

"I'll never forgive you guys! If you guys weren't here my father would be here! It's all your fault! Just dissapear!" He shouted. I was shocked. He glared at me one more time before leaving. I watched him leave.

Later, in my room, I looked at myself in the mirror.

'What was so wrong about me?' I thought. I stared at the mirror for a little more before returning to the corner of my room and starting to cry. I grabbed my hair and dug my face into my knees.

'Maybe, I shouldn't have existed. Maybe, everyone would be happier without me.' I looked up at the scissors that were out from a project she was working on. I stared at it for a while. I remembered someone asking me if I slitted.

'...slittling...' I thought as I took the scissors. I looked at it as it shined in the light. A tear fell down my cheek as I opened my scissors. I let the cool blade fall to my arm. I kept it there for a while. I stared at it. Slowly, with a considerable amount of force, I slid it against my skin. It didn't hurt a lot, but blood started to seep out of the cut. It fell on to my floor. The blood dripped down slowly. I just stood there with my arm in front of my eyes until I woke up. By then, my cut had closed up. There was blood on my floor. I cleaned it up before leaving to school. I tried to play hooky once, but my father hit me so hard that I was afraid to do it again.

I walked slowly. People walked by me. Some just walked by whispering, others threw stuff at me. It didn't make a difference. I was used to it.

After school, the same people approached me. They stood in front of me in a group. I stopped. They walked over to me and put their hand out.

"Money?" The leader asked.

"!" I had forgotten to bring my money.

"What? You didn't forget it did you?" The person asked and grabbed my arm. When he saw my cut, he laughed. "Hey, look at this!" He said and showed everyone my arm. Everyone started to laugh. "Emo!" Many shouted. Once they were done, they returned to their buisness.

"Where's my money?" He asked. I didn't do anything. I was too scared. He let go of my arm. "Don't tell me you forgot my money!" He said. When I didn't respond he said, "I don't want to hurt you Hinata, but if you don't bring my money I have too. It 's your fault." He said and lifted his arm to hit me.

'It's my fault.' Those words echoed in my mind. I had lived in a dark world, but those words were the saddest thing I had ever heard. I covered my head and closed my eyes. 'Please, somebody, find me.' I thought. I stayed like that for a while. When nothing happened, I peeked from between my arms. The leader was still there. He was staring at the girl who was holding his arm. Her grip seemed to become tighter as she glared at him. There was another girl holding a steel pipe and she was looking at the other people from the group. She was threatning to hit them if they moved.

"I don't like people who to take from others." She said tightening her grip even more.

"What can you say? You use to beat people up too!" The leader said trying to get away from her.

"Yes, but she's trying to change. You for one is not." The other girl said looking back at them.

"...But!" He said. He was trying his best to get away from her.

"Go away, and never show your face to me or her." She said pointing to me. They all nodded and ran for their lives. I just sat there. They walked over to me and helped me up.

"Gosh, those guys are assholes." Tenten said brushing dirt off my skirt.

"Um...Thank you! I'm okay now." I said. and bowed.

"It's alright, my name is Temari." She said.

"I'm Tenten!" Tenten said and smiled. "How about you hang out with us!" She said. I was stunned.

"Are you serious...?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked looking all suprised.

"Come on, you too." Temari said. She pointed at me. She obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer.

After a while, I was part of their group. We did everything together. The power of people when they were together was amazing. We helped each other out all the time. People still whispered, but it was okay now. I was getting to know my father a little better. But we still had a lot to work on.

I got to know Neji better after that too. He didn't act like he hated me anymore. He didn't love me, but our relationship was a lot better. He apologized to me and I apologized to him. We didn't talk much after that. But that was okay too.

* * *

"Let's go!" Temari said pointing to a blonde haired boy sitting on a bench staring at nothing.

I gulped. It was okay though. I had both og my friends by my side.

I was not...alone.

* * *

This was actually written from a few personal experiences. But hear me out, I have never slitted before. But those feelinsgs of being alone was from what I had felt at certain times.

Long live Hinata! She will stay strong as long as there is someone standing by her.

Natume: Please review!

Lee: Be youthful and review!

Gai: Yes, that was a brilliant announcement!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Hugs each other and starts to cry. A beautiful sunset scenery can be seen behind them.

Natume: ...okay, um...review please!


	14. It's My Turn Now

Chapter 14:

Hinata slowly walked up to Naruto. Naruto didn't notice her at all, he just stared into space. Hinata's heartbeat becmae faster as she got closer. She gripped her hand. You could only imagine how much it was killing her. She stood by him for a while, she started to fiddle with her fingers.

'What the hell is she doing...?' Temari thought watching from the back.

'...Hinata-chan.' Tenten thought watching them.

After a long wait that was killing Temari and Tenten as much as Hinata, Naruto finally noticed Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto said and scooting over so Hinata could sit down. She sat down.

"..." Hinata couldn't find the courage to say anything.

"Hinata, if I ever did anything, you can just tell me." Naruto finally said. Hinata looked at her suprised, "You didn't look well and you seemed to be avoiding me." Naruto said.

"No, it's not your fault! I just..." Hinata's voice trailed off. Naruto looked at her.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Um...well..." Hinata decided she would finally say it. She tightened her grip on her hand and closed her eyes. "I love you Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"...?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Naruto was standing there, eyes wide. Hinata slowly looked away. "Of course...if you don't like me..." Hinata tried not to cry.

"No, Hinata, I like you a lot, maybe even love you." He said blushing. He decided to give up on talking and leaned in. For a second, Hinata thought he was going to kiss her on the lips. But his lips ended up on her forehead. When he withdrew, he asked,

"Does that answer it?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. She touched her forehead. "Sorry, can you settle for a kiss on the forehead for now?" Naruto looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no I'm fine!" Hinata said getting even redder.

"Good!" Naruto said giving Hinata a 'peace-sign'.

* * *

'They're so cute.' Tenten thought watching the two.

'Hm...' Temari thought. 'Hinata, the shyest girl in the group is the first to confess her love.' Temari found this to be very ironic. 'But I got the first kiss.' Temari thought licking her lips a little bit. 'On the other hand, she might be the last one.' Temari thought looking at Tenten. Tenten looked at Temari.

"?" Temari sighed.

'She'll definentley be the last one.' Temari thought.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up, went to school, and came back to his dorm. Typical day, everything was a drag as usual. There was only one thing that was different, the fact that Kankuro wouldn't stop bugging him about that 'thing' that had happened at the end of last year. The rest of life wasn't going well either. Ino wouldn't stop talking about Kiba, Chouji's eating habits were getting worse, and Temari wasn't talking to him at all. He went to his room and put his bags down. Then he noticed a note on his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

Meet me the lake 6:00

-Temari

Shikamaru's heart raced.

'What could she want?' That was the main question, but there was a ton of other what ifs that are too troublesome to write. (A/N I'm thinking like Shika-kun!)

Shikamaru was tense all the way until 5:50. He looked at the clock one more time before leaving the dorm. He waited about 15 minutes before she finally came.

'What is she doing?' He thought as he looked around.

"Nara!" Temari shouted as she ran over to Shikamaru.

'Finally.' He thought as he walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk." Temari remembered Hinata's confession.

'It's my turn now.' She thought.

* * *

I remember a song that says 'It's my turn now!' but I can't remember where.

Tobi has 23 stars right now.

Tobi: Tobi has a new story!

Deidara: No one wants to read your story-un!

Tobi: It's called Tobi's Legendary Quest To Be Loved!

Deidara: No one cares-un!

Tobi: Please read everyone!

Natume: Please read if you can!


	15. I'll never forgive you

Chapter 15:

'Score!' Shikamaru thought. Being pretty smart, he knew that calling someone out just to talk was a pretty good sign. They sat down on a bench at the side of the lake.

"How have you been?" Shikamaru asked the ever famous conversation starter.

"I've been okay, you?" Temari replied.

"I'm fine." He said.

'How am I supposed to say this?' Temari thought as she sat there. Timing was a very hard thing.

"How's Ino?" Temari asked. She hadn't seen her in a while.

"She's okay, all she ever does is talk about Kiba." Shikamaru replied. Temari laughed.

"Oh really? I knew it." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're quite a pair." Temari said.

'God, I'm talking about someone else's love life when I can't get my own.' She thought as she tried to figure something out.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Temari began.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Want to go on a date tomorrow?" She suddenly asked. "I mean if it's okay with it being a date…"

"Sure. Where and when?" Shikamaru asked. Temari felt a bit relieved and said,

"How about we go take a walk around or something at 12." She said.

"That sounds like something I would do." Shikamaru replied. He smirked a little.

"Everyone knows that. You take up more than ½ of your life walking around thinking of nothing." Temari said standing up. "I need to go; I don't want my brothers to be worried."

"Kay." Shikamaru said getting up. "Good Night." He said and kissing her cheek. He walked off waving. "Tomorrow…"

'That bastard…' Temari thought stomping away. 'Why the hell is it the hardest for me to confess when I've already got a kiss from the guy?' She felt like an idiot.

When she was in her room, she fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Temari woke up. She usually would've started to make breakfast for her brothers, but today she went straight to her wardrobe. She looked at all her clothes. She knew in her heart that Shikamaru couldn't care less about clothes but she was still some what worried. In the end she chose a tight fitting black shirt and jeans.

'Simple is Best.' Temari thought as she looked in the mirror. She went down the stairs to find Kankuro whining about breakfast not being ready and Gaara silently waiting. But it was clear in anybody's eyes that Gaara was almost at his limit with Kankuro. When Kankuro noticed Temari he started to whine even louder.

"Shut up Idiot! If you want breakfast make it yourself!" Temari said putting on an apron and getting some eggs out. She made eggs, rice, and miso soup, a typical Japanese breakfast. Kankuro ate really fast spilling his contents off to the side. This was the main reason why everyone tried to sit as far from Kankuro as possible. Gaara just silently and quickly ate. He didn't spill a single thing. It looked kind of weird, half the table was covered in small bits of food while the other was spotless. Temari wasn't as clean as Gaara was at eating but was definitely a lot cleaner than Kankuro. She ate her food.

Gaara said today he was busy because Maturi wanted to enter this school and she needed help. Kankuro didn't' have anything to do so he would be hanging out with a couple of guys. Temari lied that she would go take a walk. Temari put on a jacket when she realized that it was still February. She walked out and checked her watch.

'Shikamaru should be out here in a couple of minutes…' Temari thought waiting. Sure enough, Shikamaru came out in a couple of minutes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Shikamaru glanced at Temari and walked over to her.

"Where should we go?" He asked.

"How about we just walk and see where we end up? It's the kind of thing you do every day." Temari said and started to walk.

"I do what?" Shikamaru asked starting to walk as well.

"A lot of times you just do stuff and you see what happens. Why don't we do just that?" Temari explained.

"True." Shikamaru said reflecting on his life. They walked past a ton of streets. The sky was blue and there was a small breeze. The streets were empty except for the occasional car, biker, or jogger. One of the joggers winked at them making them both blush furiously.

They walked on until they came to a bigger street. They walked for a while. There was a lot more people and couples. Temari and Shikamaru hadn't talked a lot yet. Temari was interested in the things around her since she hadn't done too much exploring. Shikamaru on the other hand, had seen everything.

"Hi dude!" A guy sitting on the side with a guitar waved at Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked over to the guy.

"Hi…" Shikamaru said. Temari followed.

The guy looked at Temari and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I thought you were single." He said. Apparently, the guy called Shikamaru 'Dude'.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's Temari." He said pointing back at Temari. "Temari that's Eraku." He said. Eraku waved at Temari smiling.

Eraku was sitting cross legged on the ground with a guitar on his lap. He had a small mug by his feet that held a couple of coins. He also wore old clothes.

"Are you what they call a street player?" Temari asked. (A/N I don't know what they're really called so I made that up.)

"Nah, I just do it for few extra bucks." Eraku said. Temari looked at Shikamaru confused.

"He isn't poor or anything. He just wants money." Shikamaru explained.

"But I'm good." Eraku said tuning the guitar.

"He's good, but his intentions aren't so pure." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever." Eraku said starting to play some music. The music was extraordinary. Temari's foot started to tapping to the music a little. When he ended, many people clapped and put money in his mug. Once the crowd was done, he picked up his mug and looked inside.

"Yes! New record!" Eraku said counting his money.

"Well, we'll go." Shikamaru said pulling Temari with him.

"That was really good." Temari said looking back at Eraku.

"Yup, he's been doing it since he was little." Shikamaru said. "You know what that song was called?" He asked a little uneasy.

"No." Temari said looking at him.

"!" Temari and Shikamaru was locked in a kiss again. When they separated, he said,

"I love you." He smirked a little.

Temari didn't know how to react for a second.

"Was that kiss SO good?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"You idiot!" Temari said running after him. She jumped on him. Now Temari was on top of Shikamaru who was against the ground.

"I do too!" She said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hyuuuuu!!!" The people around him suddenly said. (A/N Hyu is a something people say to tease people who are acting lovey lovey)

The two ran for it. When they finally stopped, they were both panting.

"Well…" Shikamaru said wiping sweat off his forehead. "How about we go back?" He asked putting his hand out for Temari to take. Temari took it smiling.

"I'll never forgive you for that."

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window. He was loosing it. He went outside to relax. He was walking around when a pink petal fell over his head. He looked up There was a tree above him and one sakura. The sakura's petals were falling on him.

Something suddenly struck Sasuke. He picked up a petal from the ground and stared at it. He put his hand down and let the petal fall between his fingers. He started to walk. Not toward Orochimaru's Lair but in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yay! Next I'll finish off Sasusaku, and do a little kibaino. Nejiten is last cuz it needs to be very dramatic and it's most memorable when it's at the end.

About that song from last chapter I was talking about, I don't like HSM I just know it cuz it's on my sister's fave radio 'Radio Disney' but whatever.

Tobi: Tobi has finally gotten 30 stars! Thank you for all believing that Tobi was a good boy! Tobi will continue to be a good boy so please review!

Deidara: Why would a 'Good Boy' be in the Akatsuki. Akatsuki is paid to do bad stuff.

Tobi: considers what Deidara said Well, Akatsuki needs a change so Tobi is the change!

Deidara: Whatever.

Natume: Tobi has been a very good boy! Oh yeah, if you can please suggest which story I should do next! It's on my profile!


	16. Hyuugakun

Chapter 16:

Valentines Day was coming. Girls all over the school were excited. All except one.

Sakura was standing off to the side staring into space.

There was a reason for this. The only reason all the other girls were worked up was because they had a special person they wanted to have a special memory with. Valentines Day was the holiday made so that people could hook up or get in an even deeper relationship.

But to this you need a 'special someone'. That special someone for Sakura was off being an idiot at the moment. But Sakura, being Sakura, didn't blame him for it. Either way, she was very depressed looking at the other people with their 'special someone' in their minds.

"Sakura!" Ino ran over to Sakura. Sakura walked over to Ino.

"Hi Ino." Sakura faked a smile. Of course, Ino, being her best friend since they were little, knew she was faking it. But she decided to let it slide since this was probably going to be the hardest thing for Sakura to endure.

"Hey, the girls and I are going to shop. Want to come?" Ino asked. She tried to be friendly. She hoped that this could make Sakura feel better.

"You mean for a Valentines chocolate?" Sakura asked.

"!" Ino thought Sakura was going to start crying. Luckily, she didn't. Instead, she agreed to go along.

"Yeah, I'll go." Sakura said.

"You sure?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me too much." Sakura added and she followed Ino to the where the other girls were waiting.

* * *

When the two reached the other girls, Ino and Temari locked eyes for a little. Ino smirked and leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear, 

"Shika and Temari are official now. Didn't excpect that did'ya?" She said. Sakura laughed a little. Temari gave her a glare. Ino gave an evil wink which she was famous for. Temari glared at her for a while but decided it wasn't wise to fight with Ino and looked away.

"...Come to think of it, Sakura and I are the only ones without a boyfriend..." Tenten said out of the blue. "!" She realized that this could hurt Sakura's already broken heart and she covered her mouth in regret.

"It's okay Tenten. It's ture afterall." Sakura said and smiled. Tenten was relieved.

"...But y'know, Sakura has her reasons. Tenten, you're just too dense." Temari said biting off the end of her chocolate pocky. (A/N Omg, I love Pocky!!!)

"Yup..." Sakura, Ino, and even Hinata nodded.

"...Dense?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"Exactly." Temari said pointing her half eaten Pocky at the others. They laughed. Tenten gave up.

"But Tenten, you've got to hurry up. He may not wait forever." Temari said leaning on Tenten's shoulder.

"Temari went for it!" Ino chimed in.

"...Whatever." Temari said flushed. Deciding to pretend this conversation never happened Temari started to walk toward the mall.

* * *

(A/N I'm very bored of writing about what happened at the mall so I'll give you a quick summary.)

Tenten bought chocolates for Lee and Neji.

Temari bought chocolates for her brothers and Shikamaru.

Hinata bought chocolates for Kiba, Shino, and Naruto.

Ino bought chocolates for Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba.

Sakura bought one for Naruto and Sasuke just in case.

* * *

Tenten decided to clean her room before she went out to give her chocolates. She was organizing her stuff when a small pink paper slipped out. Tenten picked it up. It said:

Tenten,

Suki-desu. (I love you)

Mattette kudasaine. (Please wait for me)

Hyuuga-kun

It was written in calligraphy. Tenten stared at it for a while trying to remember where she got it. She wasn't struck by 'Hyuuga', she visited the Hyuuga's tons of times when she was little.

"!" Tenten remembered.

'My first Valentines Card! I remember, that boy. I almost forgot about him...' Tenten looked out the window. 'I wonder if he's still looking for me?' She thought. 'Neji kind of looked like him...' Tenten considered this. 'But all of the Hyuuga boys look pretty similar.' Tenten thought as she shook the thought of. 'But he never told me his name. I called him Hyuuga-kun so he didn't need to.'

Tenten left her room with the note tight in her hand. She walked up to Neji's door. For some reason, holding that note made her extra nervous about knocking the door. She wa finally about to open the door when Neji opened it and the door came crashing into her face. (A/N Someone did this to me before... sniff)

Tenten was sitting on the floor covering her face.

"!" Neji noticed Tenten was on the ground. "Tenten...?" Neji said crouching down next to Tenten.

"I'm okay." Tenten managed to say. She looked up and smiled.

"Phew." Neji said in relief. He examined the chocolate that was thrown on to the other side of the room. "That mine?" He asked. Tenten looked over at the chocolate.

"Oh, yeah it's yours." Tenten said standing up. Neji smirked a little seeing her in pain. She looked cute to him. (A/N This sounds really weird but bear with me.)

Tenten noticed Neji was smiling.

'Dokin!' (A/N When the heart beats loudly because of some romantic moment.)

Neji noticed she was holding on to a piece of paper.

"What's that?" He asked. Tenten got out of her trance and noticed that he was talking about the paper.

"Nothing!" Tenten said. She definently wasn't going to show Neji this. She just wasn't going to. She ran off.

"..." Neji watched her run off.

'The girl isn't going to wait forever...' Those words echoed in Neji's mind.

* * *

Tenten gave Lee her chocolate and Lee accepted it happily. (A/N He didn't get any crazy idea that he would steal Tenten or anything!)

* * *

Natume-kun's space:

Yes, I gave my space a name. You know, I was thinking, I use a lot of japanese things in my stories. I noticed when I realized I was doing a ton of explaining. I would be very happy to know that I taught some people a thing or to about japanese.

It's funny to think I'm writng fanfics when I almost failed english last year. But this is fun stuff and what I did last year was reports and presuasive essays so I guess that's why. I hated my teacher too.

Tobi has 40 stars.

Wow, thanks people who stick with me even if I suck at my english.

Oh yeah, I'm going to mention this here for no reason, but I would like flames to be summarized and in one review. I don't mind flames but I'm not going to read 6 reviews that take 6 sentences to state one point. Yeah, just thought I might mention that.

It's really cold over here!!! I'm wearing 4 layers and stuff. I love summer so I can't wait for this cold to end. But I live in the warmer areas so I can't really complain can I?

Thanks for reading my junk!

Natume


	17. Tadaima

Chapter 17:

Sakura decided it was best if she leaved the school on Valentines Day. She wasn't willing to watch all those people confess their love to each other. She walked out of the gates and meandered through the streets. (A/N Yay! I used my vocab word!)

"!" She thought she saw a glimpse of black hair. She looked over in the direction but saw nothing.

"…Sakura." A voice came from behind her head. She whirled around to see Sasuke standing there. She didn't make a sound for a moment. She was all too stunned.

"…Is this…a dream?" Sakura asked as she lifted her hands to touch his face. She felt his face. It was smooth but cold. The same way it had always been. Sasuke said nothing and let Sakura touch his face.

Sasuke looked tired. He looked as if he hadn't slept in years. But of course, he was always looking out the window wondering if another person was looking at the same sky he was seeing.

"…Thank…You…" Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes. She still held her hands up softly rubbing his cheek.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything. He just lifted his hand up slowly, and whipped off a tear from her emerald eyes. Sakura put one hand down and held his hand that still remained on her cheek and felt his touch. She didn't want to let go. Not anymore, she wouldn't loose him again.

"…Tadaima…" (A/N I'm back. I like the Japanese way of saying it better in this case.) He said.

"Okaeri." Sakura said and smiled. (A/N welcome back)

Sasuke slipped his hand under her chin and held her face up so he was looking at her. "All I wanted was for my Father to accept me like he did for Itachi. That was all." He said. Sakura silently listened. "But then, I met you." He said. He stared directly into her eyes. Sakura did the same. "I tried to ignore the feeling and kept telling myself that I still wanted to be acknowledged by my father, but the more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to be acknowledged by you." He finished. He pulled Sakura's face a little closer. Sakura started to blush a little. "So…will you acknowledge me?" He asked. This question was indirect, Sakura noticed. What he wanted to ask was would she choose him.

"…Yes." Sakura said. She paused a little to digest everything that he had said. "I will acknowledge you as the one person I want to be with forever." Sakura finished. Sasuke smirked a little. He leaned over a little. Sakura noticed this and she got on her toes.

Their lips met. For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt that someone felt it necessary that he was there. It filled him with happiness, he was afraid that this would all turn out to be a dream.

When they parted, Sakura smiled.

"I promise that I will be there for you in return for acknowledging me." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-kun, a lot of the girls in the school would have acknowledged you if you asked them to." Sakura mentioned.

"Not like you can." Sasuke replied. Sakura giggled.

"So, what made you come back?" Sakura asked. Sasuke hesitated.

"…The sakura on the tree, its petals were falling. The petals seemed to be like the tears that you shed. I started to remember all of the feelings I had for you. They started to build up, until they towered over my original wish." Sasuke said. He paused to look at Sakura who was listening silently. "Then, it all came crashing down to me. How much of a fool I was." Sasuke finished.

"…Well, you were a fool." Sakura said and she looked up at Sasuke. He returned her a teasing glare and then took her hand. Sakura took his, and they walked back to Shinobi High.

* * *

A second sakura started to bloom on that tree.

Orochimaru saw it and knew.

"…Kabuto, I don't think we can do this. Not without 'her'." He said. Kabuto smirked.

"…So, we need her afterall?" Kabuto asked.

"You know we do." Orochimaru said glaring at Kabuto.

"Yes sir." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up, the lights reflecting off of it so you couldn't see his eyes.

* * *

The others, Valentines went well if you were wondering.

* * *

Natume-kun's Space

Welcome to my realm of random stuff.

My Sister is a die-hard Sasusaku fan so she will probably love this chapter. (She hits me everytime I even mention Narusaku or Leesaku or Sasuino, etc.)

One more chapter and this story is over!

We will be going on to Year 3! And yes, I plan to revise this story once it's done. So once it's revised, people who read this story can pm me on wether they liked the new version or not.

The title will probably change to so don't panic cause you can't find, 'Shinobi High'

I'm reading Chinese Cinderella right now. Anyone read that story? It was ok. I didn't like the part where they guys mixed their pee with the orange juice and make the main character drink it. It was gross. But overall, decent book.

A book I would totally reccomend is 'Notes from the Midnight Driver' I loved this story!

Tobi has 82 stars! Let's see if Tobi can get a 100! There's only 1 chapter left so review people! Before it's too late!


	18. Haku's Wedding

Chapter 18:

"Tenten! You have an invitation!" Gai-sensei shouted. Tenten poked her head out of the door.

'An Invitation…?' Tenten thought as she took the invitation from Gai-sensei. She took out her kunai and slid it under the envelope flap. Gai-sensei watched Tenten a little uneasily when she took out the kunai. Tenten carefully opened it and put her kunai away. She took out the card.

"Haku!" Tenten exclaimed when she read it.

"Haku?" Gai-sensei asked.

"Oh, she's the assistant in the Chinese class." Tenten replied. She checked the time and place.

"It's at the church. Next weekend." Tenten said. "That's after the last day of school." Tenten mentioned.

"Haku's getting married…?" Neji asked walking into the living room. He was on his way to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Yes!" Tenten said. She was very happy for Haku.

'…But…it is a little weird…' Tenten thought as she thought of Haku and Zabuza marrying. 'Is Haku going to wear a tux too?' Tenten wondered.

"To who?" Neji asked taking a drink of water.

"Zabuza-san." Tenten replied. She carefully put the invitation back in the envelope and tucked it in her pocket.

"…But I thought you said they were guys." Neji said recalling Tenten saying he was a guy.

"Yeah, they are guys." Tenten replied.

'And why is she not alarmed by this…?' Neji thought watching Tenten who didn't seem bothered at all.

"It says that anyone from Shinobi High School can go." Tenten said. "Want to come?" She asked Gai-sensei and Neji.

"Yes! And I'm sure Lee would love to as well!!" Gai-sensei exclaimed. "I haven't been to a wedding in years! The last one was Asuma and Kurenai's!" Gai-sensei added as he sorted the last of the mail.

'That's because you never married.' Neji thought as he put his water away. Tenten looked at him. He noticed and looked away.

"…Fine." Neji replied.

'Fine?' Tenten thought. 'I didn't force him did I?' Tenten pondered as she returned to her room to the last of her homework.

* * *

Because of the wedding, everyone in her group was allowed to stay for one more day. It had been a long time since any member in Shinobi High had married so this was held as a special event. But many didn't attend. 

"It's alright! I prefer small weddings anyway." Haku said smiling. He was a wearing a tuxedo as Tenten had guessed.

The church was beautiful. It was a white building that was decorated with pictures of God, and other catholic figures. The building was surrounded by a garden. Since it was nearing spring, sakura was in bloom and the whole place seemed to be raining with flowers.

Tenten was walking around the garden since she had come early. She was enjoying the sakura that was raining down on her.

'Sakura...' Tenten remembered the return of Sasuke. She was glad that he was back. It was a relief. But Sakura still seemed a little uneasy.

"Tenten?" Neji asked. He had been wandering around the garden as well.

"Hi!" Tenten said waving. "Did you know that Sasuke is back?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him earlier." Neji replied.

"Oh, well..." Tenten's voice trailed off. She looked off into the distance.

"What?" Neji asked curious.

"Sakura...still seemed uneasy. It seemed as if she was worried." Tenten said.

"Probably she is." Neji replied. "Tenten, I think you should know this." Neji started. "Tsunade-sama told us the day Sasuke left. I think Sasuke knows too. And Sakura is probably getting suspicious."

"What?" Tenten asked very curious.

"That thing that bit Sasuke, was Orochimaru." Neji explained. "This school wasn't supposed to exist. There was another world before, a ninja world as Tsunade-sama called it. But that world was in great trouble. So, the 3rd Hokage found this world and sealed the ninja world in this school. Then, they built a town around the school, where former ninja carried on lives as normal humans." Neji finished.

"..." Tenten was stunned. She listened quietly through the whole thing. "So, is all the students in the school ninjas?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, as far as I know." Neji said. "I thought you should know." He said.

"Thank you for letting me know." Tenten said. "But, what about Orochimaru?" Tenten asked.

"He wants to have the ninja world under his control. So he wants to attack the school." Neji explained.

"...!" Tenten finally got it.

'But I've seen him before. So if I'm a ninja, and he wants the ninja world, was my parents connected to this world?' Tenten thought. 'My parents never talked about their past. Maybe they knew something...' Tenten considered this.

"Hey, maybe we should check the wedding out?" Neji asked checking his watch.

"Oh, yeah!" Tenten said. They returned to the church. Soon enough, the wedding was going to start soon. Tenten and Neji took their seats. Tenten sat next to Temari and Hinata. Neji sat next to Lee and Sasuke.

Zabuza was standing at the front. He had his hands in his pocket and looked bored. The musicians began to play the music. Zabuza definentley didn't like the music but put up with it for Haku.

Haku entered holding Jiraya's arm. Since Haku hadn't been close to anyone other than Zabuza, Jiraya had volunteered to take Haku up to Zabuza. Jiraya let go of Haku and winked at Zabuza. This pissed Zabuza off, but he held his anger knowing this wasn't the right time.

The priest talked for a long time. Finally, he announced,

"Now you may kiss the...er...groom." (A/N I don't know a ton about weddings so it may not be accurate TT)

Haku and Zabuza kissed. (A/N I'm going to leave it at that...)

* * *

Everyone clapped. But some people were looking away as well. 

After, there was a party. Haku and Zabuza cut the cake and everyone had some. (Save for Sasuke and Neji.)

Tenten was talking with Temari and Hinata. They were drinking some soda. (A/N adults would have wine or champagne but i dunno what kids would drink!)

"There's only one more year..." Hinata said.

"Yup, we'll be the oldest!" Temari said looking excited.

"That'll be fun." Tenten said.

"Hi guys!" Ino said with Sakura behind her.

"I've got to say, as pretty this wedding was, two guys just freaked me out." Ino said glancing at Haku and Zabuza.

"I don't think it's bad." Sakura said. "As long as you're with the one you love."

"True. But it still scares me." Ino said.

"It's not normal...but oh well." Tenten said.

Ino raised her cup. "We've survived 2 years girls!" Ino said. They got the cue and raised their cups.

"Shaanaro!" Sakura shouted. (A/N In english it's Cha! But I don't like that one.)

They all laughed and took a drink from their cups.

Haku smiled and started to clap. Eventually, everyone else were clapping as well. (A/N Even Neji and Sasuke! XD)

Some of the girls blushed but the others were waving.

Tenten raised her cup again and shouted,

"Year 3, here we come!"

* * *

Natume-kun's Space

Yay, it's done! Hope you liked!

I'm getting even more nervous as it comes toward the ending...I want to make a good ending but I'm a little worried...

Wow, I finished in only 18 chapters compared to Year 1. I hope I'm getting better at it. And I have more words on here too.

Please review!

Tobi has 93 stars! I will post in Year 3 how many stars for this story!


End file.
